


Adam Parrish is NOT Timmy Turner, Damnit!

by brandnewworldstosee



Series: bits and drabbles [12]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewworldstosee/pseuds/brandnewworldstosee
Summary: just a quick drabble





	Adam Parrish is NOT Timmy Turner, Damnit!

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer a while ago. I think that, perhaps, it was going to be something longer but I've decided to just keep it as it is.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe, they belong to their original creator(s), I am merely playing around in the sandbox

Adam Parrish’s dorm room is decorated with dream things. It wasn’t a conscious choice on his part, it just happened. But that’s what happens when your friends and boyfriend help you move into your room and your boyfriend can pull things from his dreams. Or that’s what he’s been telling himself in the days since they’ve gone and he’s been on his own, waiting for his roommate to move in. He put his foot down on anything too strange, not wanting to have to explain anything _too_ impossible to his roommate. Much like Timmy Turner on Fairly Odd Parents, the excuse of the internet could only work so well, especially on people his own age. Despite how his friends teased him Adam Parrish was  _not_ Timmy Turner, damnit!

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://agentpeggycartering.tumblr.com/)


End file.
